Naoko Tsukido
Naoko Tsukio is an 182 year old Forest Elf who fights as a Misty Manor Kunoichi. Despite being a ninja, she looks and acts more like a ronin (wandering samurai). Many call her the Dusk Samurai. Appearance Naoko has a short-limbed build, with a little more than half her height coming from her torso. She is slender, with well-defined muscles that are just packed onto her frame. Her bust and hips are on the larger side, with her breasts being about H-cup. Her hair is short, midnight black, and done up in a ponytail. Her eyes, usually hidden by sunglasses, are a deep green color. Her skin is a nice shade of peach. Naoko’s kunoichi outfit consists of a pair of deep blue, baggy pants, a simple black tank top that shows off her entire belly, white tabi (ninja socks), and zori (samurai sandals). She also sometimes wears rust-red shin guards, arm guards, and shoulder pads. Personality Naoko is a nonchalant, kind, and sometimes air-headed girl who really means well despite getting into trouble sometimes for her mouth. One of her biggest faults is her honesty. She's a little TOO honest, often times getting smacked by one of the other girls for blurting her opinions, especially when they're a bit insulting. She's also a bit on the simple side, not really understanding much, and not really caring about what she doesn't know. It is very possible that her simplistic nature is what had led her to the Misty Manor in the first place. She's also a little self-conscious about her height and body shape in comparison to the others, always feeling her curves are “just not quite right”. These fears become amplified whenever her shades are removed or lost. History Little is known about Naoko prior to when she came to Misty Manor, but it wasn't like no one tried to ask her. Naoko just isn't good at remembering things on command unless it's been on her mind all day. Like many girls in her time Naoko came from the poor district. She wasn't sure where she picked up her sword skills at first. Her magical Ninjutsu skills are relatively average. Naoko is often found sleeping in her favorite hammock when not busy with training or missions. Plot ... Powers & Abilities Hiyokuna hōchō Hiyokuna hōchō: Naoko 's most prized possesion, the 8ft long blade of this massive katana is made of a Druidium lined alloy, allowing it to absorb or deflect magical attacks when she swings it. Hiyokuna hōchō also has a hidden ability, but Naoko can’t remember what it was. Swordsmanship: Naoko is a very heavy hitter, able to swing around her 8-foot katana with great ease and nimbleness. She had trained since she was very little. She draws her sword from the shoulder, which means her first attack is usually a powerful downward vertical slice instead of a quick horizontal/diagonal slash. Immense Strength: Compared to the other Misty Manor students, Naoko 's physical prowess is second only to the Mistress of 1000 Blades. She is powerful enough to stop a speeding armored car. Even her massive belly feels no different than an air filled balloon in her gut when she isn't tired. Enhanced Speed, Stamina, and Durability: Thanks to her ninjutsu training, Naoko is far stronger than even an everyday athlete her height. Like her fellow kunoichi, she can run for miles across town while barely breaking a sweat. Sword Techniques Sunset Break: Based on the principles of Iai (drawing the sword), the attack comes out at such great speed that the opponent only sees a flash of purple before they must evade or risk being cleaved in two a moment later. Lunar Counter: Half Moon: From her rather nonchalant stance, Naoko surprises her opponent by flipping the sword into a reverse grip at the last second, then deflecting the attack before slashing her opponent soon after. This technique only works on vertical downward strikes. Full Moon Stance: Normally wielding Hiyokuna with her left hand, Naoko gets serious and wields her sword with both hands. She then charges her body with mana, bolstering her physical strength even further. Her offensive might easily quadruples. The downside is that this technique draws her body’s subconscious focus away from protecting the babies in her womb, making her tummy a very sensitive target. Single Sword: Twilight Moon Havoc: Naoko’s strongest technique, and only usable in her Full Moon Stance. Naoko charges her sword with mana before she releases a devastating crescent shaped blast of energy at her opponent. The attack not only strikes her foe with concussive force, but also causes their shadow to “explode” from underneath to deal even more magical damage. Ninjutsu Techniques Shadow Armor: After performing hand signs, Naoko’s shadow comes out of the ground and forms around her, giving her body a strange purple aura and a few black tattoos across her belly and face. Her overall defenses improve drastically at the cost of some of her speed, making her a metaphorical tank. Shadow Stamp: By merely, stepping on someone’s shadow and focusing in her mana into it, she can render an enemy’s feel immobile and seal their movements. Naoko doesn’t need to perform hand signs for this technique, as she has mastered it on the subconscious level. The only way to break free is to use a powerful enough mana burst to force their way out, or to make Naoko aroused and/or embarrassed. Substitution Technique: A classic ninjutsu all ninjas learn. Naoko can sometimes swap places with a log from an unknown area to avoid some attacks. She cannot however use this jutsu in rapid succession. Trivia * Naoko Tsukio was created by :iconjiraiya-model-000: . * Naoko tends to make a lot of her puns CSI:Miami style, similar to its main character Horatio Caine. Category:Kunoichi Category:Females Category:Elves